The objectives of this research are to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of non-hormonal chemotherapeutic agents in national, randomized studies, to compare their effectiveness with hormonal agents both early and late in Stage IV disease and to evaluate adjuvant therapy in patients receiving radiotherapy. In collaboration with six other centers (two additional centers joining us shortly), studies under three of ten protocols are complete and indicate superiority of Cyclophosphamide, 5-FU, Estracyt and Streptozotocin over standard therapy. Other Protocol Studies should be completed soon. Basic decisions to evaluate other chemotherapeutic agents and adjuvant therapy in patients receiving radiotherapy will be made by the Working Cadre of the National Prostatic Cancer Project and Radiotherapists from institutions participating in these studies and in counsel with the National Cancer Institute. Animal models of prostatic cancer continue to be used and useful in the selection of chemotherapeutic agents for trial in humans.